Metamorphose
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Mord im radiochemischen Labor der Universität. Doch das Opfer hat ein paar blutige Zahlen hinterlassen. Wird es Grissom und seinem Team gelingen, das Rätsel zu lösen und den Täter zu überführen?


Mein Erstlingswerk zu diesem Fandom, ich bitte daher um Nachsicht, falls für nicht eingefleischte Fans der Serie manche Figuren austauschbar erscheinen. Wer die Serie allerdings kennt, für den dürfte es kein Problem sein.

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Figuren sind das geistige Eigentum ihrer Schöpfer. Sie sind lediglich ausgeliehen und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld.

**Metamorphose**

Die Dämmerung kroch langsam über die Wüste Nevadas und verkündete einen neuen Tag. Nicht, dass das für Las Vegas, die Glücksspielmetropole, einen Unterschied gemacht hätte. Doch Las Vegas war weit mehr als eine Ansammlung prunkvoller und beizeiten grotesker Hotelcasinos. Las Vegas war auch eine ganz normale Stadt – mit Wohnsiedlungen, Supermärkten, Kinderspielplätzen, Schulen und einem College. Und Kriminalität. Gerade die beiden letztgenannten waren in der zu Ende gehenden Nacht einmal mehr unschön zusammengestoßen.

Das flackernde Blaulicht der Polizeiautos wies Catherine Willows den Weg zu ihrem Einsatzort auf dem Campus der UNLV. Sie zückte ihre goldene Dienstmarke und ein Officer winkte sie mit ihrem Spurensicherungskoffer durch die Absperrung. Kurz darauf fand sie sich vor der gläsernen Tür zu einem steril wirkenden Labortrakt wieder, wo sie von ihrem Kollegen und Vorgesetzten Gil Grissom in Empfang genommen wurde.  
„Hier, steck dir das an", sagte er und reichte ihr ein kleines Gerät, das ein wenig an eine kleine Stablampe erinnerte.  
„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Catherine neugierig und begutachtete das Gerät.   
„Radiochemisches Labor der Naturwissenschaftlichen Fakultät", erklärte Grissom ihr. „Deswegen auch das Dosimeter. Denn auch wenn mir der Laborleiter versichert hat, dass die hier untersuchten Proben harmlos bezüglich der Strahlung sind, Vorschrift bleibt nun mal Vorschrift."  
Nachdem Catherine sich in die ausliegende Besucherliste eingetragen hatte, gab Grissom einem der Wachleute ein Zeichen und die Tür zu den eigentlichen Labors wurde freigegeben.  
Bei dem Opfer handelte es sich um eine junge Weiße, Mitte-Ende zwanzig, die offenbar durch stumpfe Gewalteinwirkung zu Tode gekommen war. Zumindest war das die erste Diagnose des Gerichtsmediziners, der den leblosen Körper der jungen Frau bereits untersucht und offiziell den Tod festgestellt hatte. Als erstes ging Catherine systematisch daran, den Tatort und die Leiche zu fotografieren.  
„Ich hasse Morde auf dem Campus", sagte sie, während sie in die Hocke ging, um noch ein Bild der Blutlache, welche sich unweit des Opfers befand, aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu machen. „Zu viele Studenten, zu viele potenzielle Täter."  
„Dieses Mal ist das Opfer aber keine Studentin, sondern wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiterin dieses Instituts", widersprach Grissom ihr.  
„Toll!", kam es sarkastisch als Antwort. „Dann haben wir nicht nur die Studenten als potenzielle Täter, sondern auch noch sämtliche Angestellten der Universität. Neben den üblichen Verdächtigen, versteht sich." Damit wandte sie sich einer am Boden liegenden Eppendorfpipette zu und schoss davon ein Foto.  
„Du vergisst, wo wir uns befinden." So leicht war der Teamleiter nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Schließlich hinterließ jedes Verbrechen Spuren, die letztendlich zum Täter führten. Und ihre Aufgabe war es, diese Spuren zu finden und daraus die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. „Dieser Labortrakt ist gesondert gesichert, und nicht jeder bekommt mal gerade eben eine Zutrittsberechtigung."  
„Also brauchen wir nur das Überwachungsvideo anzufordern und kennen unseren Täter, oder zumindest den Personenkreis auf den wir uns bei den Ermittlungen beschränken können?", fragte Catherine hoffnungsvoll und erinnerte sich an die Kamera über dem inneren Eingang zum Labortrakt.  
„Ganz so einfach ist es nicht", meldete sich da ein schlanker Mann von etwa fünfzig Jahren zu Wort, der sich durch seinen weißen Laborkittel als Mitarbeiter des Instituts zu erkennen gab. „Die Kamera am Eingang zu diesem Bereich überträgt lediglich ein direktes Bild an den wachhabenden Pförtner, es wird aber keine Videoaufnahme oder dergleichen gemacht. Das einzige, was wir Ihnen anbieten können, ist ein Zugriff auf das Computersystem des Bodycounters, den man benutzen muss, um den Trakt zu verlassen, sowie das System wo unsere Mitarbeiter ihre digitalen Dosimeter an- und abmelden." Er deutete auf ein kleines, rechteckiges Kästchen, welches in der Tasche seines Laborkittels steckte.  
„Greg soll sich darum kümmern", entschied Grissom, und der Laborleiter ging nach draußen um seinen Systemadministrator zu benachrichtigen.  
„Hey, was sind das für Zahlen?", fragte Warrick da, der mittlerweile zu Catherine und Grissom gestoßen war.  
Aufgrund der Brisanz des Themas Radioaktivität hatte Grissom es für richtig befunden, das gesamte Team auf diesen Mord anzusetzen, um einer möglichen Panikmache von Seiten der Presse vorzubeugen.  
Warrick hatte den Leichnam auf den Rücken gedreht, um ihn für den Abtransport durch die Mitarbeiter des Gerichtsmediziners fertig zu machen, und dabei vier blutige Zahlen auf dem weißen Ärmel des Laborkittels des Opfers entdeckt. „5, 4, 8, 6." Er zückte die Kamera und hielt den Anblick fotographisch fest.  
„Keine Ahnung was das für Zahlen sind, aber hier haben wir die Mordwaffe", ließ sich da Catherine vernehmen und hielt in ihrer behandschuhten Hand einen schweren Metallzylinder mit drei langen Schrauben, an dessen Bodenkante deutliche Blutspuren zu erkennen waren.

Währenddessen hatten Sarah und Nick mit der Befragung der Pförtner und der übrigen Angestellten, die nach und nach eintrafen, um noch vor den Seminaren und Laborbetreuungen für die Studenten noch einen Teil ihrer täglichen Forschungsarbeit in Angriff zu nehmen.  
„Sie haben also die Tote gefunden?", fragte Nick einen der Pförtner.  
„Susan Watkins, ja", erwiderte der beleibte ältere Mann, der offenbar die Frühschicht an der Pforte hatte. „Als ich das Register vom Vortag durchblätterte, fiel mir auf, dass in Ms Watkins Spalte der Eintrag vom Vorabend, dass sie gegangen sei, fehlte. Also habe ich hinten am Regal mit den Monatsplaketten nachgesehen, und tatsächlich, ihre Plakette fehlte. Woraufhin ich im Labortrakt selbst gesucht habe."  
„Und Ihnen kam es nicht ungewöhnlich vor, dass Ms Watkins sich am Abend nicht verabschiedet hat?", wollte Sarah von dem zweiten Pförtner, einem hageren Mann mittleren Alters, wissen, der nach dem Leichenfund aus seinem Feierabend, oder besser Feiermorgen geholt worden war.  
„Nein", gab dieser zur Antwort. „Ms Watkins hat oft bis weit nach zehn Uhr gearbeitet. Sie hat immer gesagt, dass ihr Biorhythmus ihr noch mal ein Hoch zwischen 20 und 22 Uhr beschere."   
„Sie sind also nur bis 22 Uhr da?"  
„Eigentlich bis ein Uhr, aber um 22 Uhr mache ich mir hinten im Aufenthaltsraum der Angestellten immer eine Suppe heiß, und bis ich sie gegessen habe, vergehen schon mal zwanzig Minuten. Für dringende Fälle trage ich das Funkgerät bei mir", erklärte der Pförtner, „und die Telefonnummer des Aufenthaltsraums ist am Eingang ausgehängt. Na ja, und da ist es schon ein paar Mal vorgekommen, dass Ms Watkins genau während dieser Zeit gegangen ist."   
„Aber kontrollieren Sie denn nicht vor Dienstende ob auch alle Mitarbeiter gegangen sind?", fragte Nick ein wenig ungläubig.   
„Für gewöhnlich schon. Aber sehen Sie, gestern war mein Hochzeitstag. Und ich wusste, dass meine Frau noch auf mich warten würde."  
Nick lächelte verständnisvoll.   
„War denn gestern Abend irgendwas ungewöhnlich? Hatte Ms Watkins vielleicht zu später Stunde noch einen Besucher?", mischte sich da Sarah wieder ein.  
„Ob es wirklich so ungewöhnlich war, weiß ich nicht, aber so gegen 20 Uhr war Richard Buchanan, ihr Freund, kurz da."

„Ihr Exfreund", erklärte die junge Frau, die sich als Lisa Torfler vorgestellt hatte, entschieden, als Sarah sie wenig später auf Mr. Buchanan ansprach. „Sie haben sich vor etwa zwei Monaten getrennt." Sie nippte nervös an ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Er ist Reporter bei einer Internetzeitung. Sie sagte, er wäre ständig auf der Suche nach einer heißen Story gewesen, die ihn über Nacht berühmt machen würde, und dann würde er für eine richtige Zeitung, eine angesehene Zeitung schreiben. Nicht nur für eine Internetzeitung, bei der die Hälfte der Artikel von interessierten und laienhaft fähigen Lesern stammt. Für Susan waren das Fantastereien. Sie war Naturwissenschaftlerin. Für sie zählten die greifbaren Fakten. Und auch wenn man Radioaktivität nicht sehen kann, so ist sie doch sehr real."  
„Haben Sie eine Idee, warum Mr. Buchanan Ms Watkins gestern Abend hier besucht haben könnte?"  
„Gestern Abend?", fragte Lisa überrascht. „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass sie noch Kontakt miteinander hatten. Denn wissen Sie, unter uns gesagt, glaube ich, dass Susan Ricks Fantastereien nur als offiziellen Anlass genommen hat, um sich von ihm zu trennen. Rick war nämlich ziemlich eifersüchtig und neigte zum Jährzorn. Einmal hat sie mir erzählt, dass er bei einem Streit dermaßen in Rage geraten ist, dass er ihre ganzen antiken Laborgeräte, an denen sie so hing, genommen und an die Wand geschmissen hätte. Nur eine kleine Enghalsflasche aus honigbraunem Glas ist heil geblieben. Seitdem verwahrt sie diese in einem Aktenschrank in ihrem Labor."

„Was hältst du davon?", erkundigte sich Sarah bei Nick, nachdem sie die Befragungen abgeschlossen hatten, ohne dass sich dabei noch weitere, für den Fall nützliche Fakten ergeben hatten.  
„Der eifersüchtige Ex-Freund?", fragte ihr Kollege zurück.   
Sarah nickte.  
„Aber wenn sie seit zwei Monaten getrennt waren?" Irgendwie wollte Nick nicht recht an den Ex-Freund als Täter glauben.  
„Vielleicht war die Trennung eher einseitig", verteidigte Sarah diese Theorie. „Du weißt schon, sie macht Schluss, er will es nicht wahr haben, und als sie sich nach zwei Monaten bei ihm meldet, hofft er auf Versöhnung. Seine Hoffnungen werden zerschlagen, er gerät außer sich vor Wut und erschlägt sie."  
„Du gehst also davon aus, dass der Kontakt von dem Opfer ausging?"  
„Ja", nickte sie. „Schließlich hat sie den Pförtner ja gebeten, ihn nach hinten in das Labor zu lassen. Das hätte sie wohl kaum gemacht, wenn er unangemeldet aufgetaucht wäre."  
„Lass uns sehen, wo wir diesen Richard Buchanan finden", meinte Nick und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine andere Spur haben wir ja zur Zeit nicht."

„Und, hattet ihr Erfolg bei dem Ex-Freund?", fragte Grissom, als Sarah und Nick später im CSI-Hauptquartier eintrafen.  
„Nein", erwiderte Nick kopfschüttelnd. „Die Wohnung war verlassen und auch sein Chef bei der Internetzeitung hat seit drei Tagen nichts von ihm gehört oder gelesen."  
„Seine Nachbarin hat gesagt, dass er seit gestern Abend nicht mehr in der Wohnung gewesen sei", fügte Sarah hinzu. Bei besagter Nachbarin handelte es sich um die handelsübliche Sorte – ältere, alleinstehende Dame mit Katze, deren Lieblingsbeschäftigung es war, alles über die übrigen Hausbewohner in Erfahrung zu bringen.  
„Also schön, bleibt aber am Ball. Denn selbst wenn es sich bei diesem Mr. Buchanan nicht um den Täter handelt, kann er uns vielleicht einen entscheidenden Hinweis geben", beschied der Teamleiter.  
Just in diesem Moment kam Greg aus der Labortür, in der Hand einen Aktendeckel mit ein paar Ausdrucken.  
„Was gibt es?", fragte Grissom und wandte sich dem jüngsten Mitglied seines Teams zu.   
„Ich habe herausgefunden, was die Zahlen bedeuten, die das Opfer mit seinem eigenen Blut geschrieben hat", verkündete er stolz.  
Abwartend sahen die anderen drei ihn an.  
„Die erste Idee war gewesen, dass es sich vielleicht um eine interne Telefonnummer handeln könnte, doch ein solcher Anschluss existiert nicht an der UNLV. Folglich musste es was mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun haben. Ich dachte natürlich zuerst an Gammalinien..." Greg merkte, wie sein Chef ungeduldig wurde, also kürzte er seine Ausführungen ab. „Es handelt sich bei den Zahlen um die Spektrallinie von Americium-241."  
„Americium-241?", fragte Nick verständnislos.  
„Ein Element der Actinidengruppe. Es entsteht durch Betazerfall aus Plutonium und zerfällt selbst durch Alphazerfall in Neptunium", klärte Grissom seinen Mitarbeiter auf.  
Plutonium! Der Zusammenhang mit Kernkraft, aber auch mit Atomwaffen war sofort allen klar. Aber warum hatte das Opfer eine Zahlenfolge aufgeschrieben, die auf Plutonium hinwies?  
Bevor Grissom seine Mitarbeiter entließ, wollte er noch von Greg wissen, was bei der Untersuchung der am Tatort sichergestellten Gegenstände herausgekommen war.  
„Der Metallgegenstand, die Tatwaffe, gehört zu einem Aufbau der zur Elektrodeposition dient. Mit diesem Verfahren werden die in der Lösung befindlichen Ionen auf ein Edelstahlplättchen gebracht. Das Plättchen selbst wird dann spektroskopisch untersucht und ausgewertet", erklärte Greg. „Leider konnten wir keine Fingerabdrücke darauf finden, der Täter hat also den Gegenstand nicht mit den bloßen Händen angefasst. Da sich aber an keinem der im Müll gefundenen Handschuhe fremde, also nicht dem Institut zugehörige Fingerabdrücke fanden, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass der Täter entweder seine Handschuhe mitgenommen hat, oder den Gegenstand mit einem der herumliegenden Küchenkrepptücher angefasst hat."  
„Sonst irgendwelche fremden Fingerabdrücke?"  
Greg schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein einziger."  
„Was ist mit der Pipette?", fragte Grissom.  
„Enthielt ganz gewöhnliches 30iges Wasserstoffperoxyd."

Erst mit Captain Brass's Mitteilung, dass Richard Buchanan aufgetaucht sei, kamen die Ermittlungen weiter. Gemeinsam mit Catherine führte er die Vernehmung im hauseigenen, und wenig gemütlichen Verhörraum durch.  
„Warum haben Sie gestern Abend Ms Watkins im Labor der Universität besucht?", fragte die schlanke, blonde Frau. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihr Gegenüber.  
„Susan hat mir vor etwa vier Tagen auf meine Mailbox gesprochen. Ich war ziemlich überrascht, von ihr zu hören. Sie sagte, wenn ich noch immer auf der Suche nach einer wirklich heißen Story wäre, hätte sie vielleicht was für mich. Also habe ich sie zurückgerufen und ein Treffen mit ihr vereinbart."  
„Und worum ging es bei dieser Story?", hakte Captain Brass nach.  
„Das werde ich Ihnen doch jetzt noch nicht verraten. Denn nach allem, was sie mir erzählt hat, verspricht das eine wirklich gute Story zu werden. Es könnte mein Durchbruch als Journalist sein. Außerdem hat sie mir noch nicht alles erzählt. Sie sagte, sie wolle noch ein paar Ergebnisse abwarten, um ganz sicher zu sein."  
„Hören Sir mir mal zu", sagte Catherine und sah den Reporter eindringlich an. „Ihre Freundin ist tot. Sie wurde in ihrem Labor mit einem schweren Metallgegenstand erschlagen. Und unseren Informationen zufolge sind Sie derjenige, der sie zuletzt lebend gesehen hat."  
„Was Sie zu unserem Hauptverdächtigen macht", schloss Captain Brass.   
„Susan ist ermordet worden?" Erschüttert ließ sich der junge Mann in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. Dann realisierte er die Aussage des Polizisten. „Und Sie glauben...? Sie glauben, dass ich...? Nein!" Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht. Als ich gegangen bin, hat sie noch gelebt. Das müssen Sie mir glauben!"  
„Wann sind Sie denn gegangen?" So leicht wollte Captain Brass den Journalisten nicht vom Haken lassen.  
„Das war so gegen neun Uhr. Sie können den Pförtner fragen."  
„Das stimmt", flüsterte Catherine Brass zu, welche die Aufzeichnungen von den Befragungen mit den Pförtnern kannte. „Allerdings hat niemand das Opfer mehr gesehen, nachdem sie ihn hier", und sie nickte kurz in Richards Richtung, „an der inneren Tür abgeholt hat."  
Rick Buchanan, der die leisen Worte dennoch gehört hatte, besann sich eines Besseren. „Also gut, hören Sie, ich erzähle Ihnen alles, was Susan mir gesagt hat."  
„Na also, wieso nicht gleich so." Zufrieden faltete Captain Brass die Hände. Weder er noch Catherine glaubte noch ernsthaft, der junge Mann könnte der Mörder sein, dafür war seine Reaktion auf die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Ex-Freundin zu ehrlich gewesen. Nicht einmal ein wirklich guter Schauspieler hätte eine solch ehrliche Reaktion hinbekommen. Aber vielleicht hatte er Informationen, die für den Fall wichtig waren.  
„Dann erzählen Sie doch mal." Auch Catherine war ganz Ohr.  
„Susan ist für die Untersuchung von Umweltproben auf Elemente mit Alphastrahlung zuständig. Routineuntersuchungen für kerntechnische Anlagen oder bei der Aufbereitung von Uranerzen. Um sicherzustellen, dass keine Radioaktivität etwa ins Trinkwasser gelangt. Diesen Proben werden Vergleichsproben aus unbebauten Gebieten oder Parkanlagen gegenübergestellt. Das, worüber sie mit mir sprechen wollte, betraf etwas, worum ihre Mitbewohnerin gebeten hatte. Aber sie wollte mir noch nichts Genaues sagen. Sie wollte noch ein paar Versuchsergebnisse überprüfen, doch ich glaube, sie wollte noch ein paar Informationen abwarten, die sie auf eigene Faust recherchiert hatte."  
„Und weshalb könnte die Mitbewohnerin Ms Watkins um die Untersuchung von bestimmten Proben gebeten haben? Denn wir dürfen wohl davon ausgehen, dass es das ist, worum sie die Tote gebeten hat", sagte Catherine.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", beteuerte Rick. „Ich weiß nur, dass Christine, ihre Mitbewohnerin eine Architektin in einem der großen Büros hier in der Stadt ist. Aber um was sie Susan gebeten hat, weiß ich wirklich nicht. Das müssen Sie schon Christine fragen."

„Diese Mitbewohnerin, haben wir sie schon befragt?", fragte Grissom, als Catherine ihm von der Unterredung mit Richard Buchanan berichtete.  
„Noch nicht", mischte sich Captain Brass ein, welcher mitgekommen war. „Sie ist zur Zeit geschäftlich in Texas, wird aber noch heute zurückerwartet..." 

Die Wohngegend war ruhig und typisch für diese Art Besiedelung – am Reißbrett geplant, glich ein Haus dem anderen, eine Straße der nächsten. Alles hübsche, zweigeschossige Einfamilienhäuser mit frisch getrimmten Rasen. Vor einem Haus mit der Nummer 3487 parkte der Wagen von Captain Brass, der gemeinsam mit Nick Stokes hier herausgefahren war, um Christine Bryant, die Mitbewohnerin von Susan Watkins, zu befragen.   
„Susan ist tot? Ermordet worden??" Fassungslos sah Christine Nick an, der ihr die traurige Botschaft überbrachte.  
„Ja. Es tut mir sehr leid." Mitfühlend betrachtete er die junge Frau.  
„Wissen Sie schon, wer es war?"  
„Nein, bislang leider nicht. Aber alles deutet darauf hin, dass es mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun hatte."  
„Ihre Arbeit? Oh mein Gott! Sie hat neulich so eine komische Andeutung gemacht, die ich nicht recht verstehen konnte. Irgendwas mit den Proben, die zu untersuchen ich sie gebeten hatte. Oh hätte ich sie doch nur nie darum gebeten!" Die Tränen standen ihr in den Augen und sie knotete voller Verzweifelung ihr Papiertaschentuch, das dieser Belastung nicht lange stand hielt.  
„Ms Bryant, worum haben Sie Susan Watkins genau gebeten? Bitte, Sie müssen es uns sagen, damit wir den Mord an ihrer Freundin aufklären können." Eindringlich sah Nick Christine an.  
Diese atmete noch ein paar mal hektisch durch, um sich zu fassen, dann sagte sie: „Das Architekturbüro für das ich arbeite, Meyers und Partner, hatte von einem Siedlungsprojekt im Westen der Stadt erfahren, das demnächst ausgeschrieben werden soll. Und ich hatte die Idee, dass wir unsere Bewerbung ein wenig aufpeppen könnten, wenn wir ein radiotoxikologisches Gutachten über den Boden beilegen könnten, mit dem man dann Werbung machen kann. ‚Wohnen Sie in Western Village, einer strahlenfreien Umgebung mit sicheren Spielplätzen für ihre Kinder.' So in der Art. Susan hatte mir erzählt, dass sie demnächst wieder quartalsmäßig Vergleichsproben holen müsse, und da habe ich sie gebeten auch ein paar Proben aus dem Gebiet der Ausschreibung zu untersuchen. Und letzte Woche, da sagte sie, sie sei sich nicht sicher, ob wir wirklich mit ihrem Gutachten Werbung machen könnten..."

„Also muss das Opfer irgendwas in den Proben gefunden haben", sagte Warrick, als Nick wieder im CSI-Hauptquartier war.  
„Nicht nur irgendwas. Die Zahlen, die sie auf ihren Ärmel geschrieben hat, deuten auf Americium hin, was wiederum aus Plutonium entsteht", erklärte Nick.  
„Atomwaffen?"  
„Vermutlich. Was aber die Frage aufwirft, wie das Plutonium, oder entsprechend die Atomwaffen, in das Gebiet kommen."  
„Dann sollten wir doch mal nachsehen, wem das Gelände gehört hat, bevor die Stadt es erworben hat, oder wer ein Nutzungsrecht hatte", sagte Warrick und steuerte auf seinen Computer zu, um sich in die Datenbank des Grundbuchamts einzuloggen. 

„Wow!" Anerkennend pfiff Warrick durch die Zähne. Er saß jetzt bereits eine Stunde über den Recherchen, was aber daran lag, dass im Laufe der Zeit eine ganze Reihe von Personen und Firmen die Rechte an dem betreffenden Stück Land gehabt hatten. Angefangen mit jenen armen Seelen, die gehofft hatten dort schürftechnisch ihr Glück zu machen, sei es nun Gold, Öl oder Uran, und die sämtlich gescheitert waren, über ein paar Farmer, die aber bald vor der Wüste kapituliert hatten. Doch seit den 60er Jahren bis Mitte der 90er hatte das Gebiet einer Firma namens ‚Russel Enterprises' gehört. Dann aber hatte Earnest Russel, der Firmengründer, sich von dem Gelände getrennt und es der Stadt verkauft. Das war etwa zu der Zeit gewesen, als sein Enkel in die Firma eingetreten war.  
Das allein wäre vielleicht nicht so interessant gewesen und hätte die Ermittlungen auch nicht wirklich weitergebracht. Doch da das Plutonium ja nun mal irgendwie in den Boden gelangt sein musste, hatte Warrick als nächstes das Archiv der ältesten Zeitung bemüht und die Liste der Landbesitzer mit eventuell erschienen Artikeln abgeglichen. Und der Name ‚Russel Enterprises' hatte ein paar Treffer ergeben.  
„Hey, Warrick, wie steht's?", fragte Nick, der den Kopf zur Tür hereingesteckt hatte, als er von draußen gesehen hatte, wie sein Kollege gebannt den Monitor anstarrte.  
„Das musst du dir ansehen", war die Antwort und zugleich die Einladung über Warricks Schulter ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu werfen.  
Es war ein Zeitungsartikel aus den frühen 70er Jahren. „‚Russel Enterprises erhält den Zuschlag für den Armeeauftrag. Damit hat der Earnest Russel das geschafft, wovon so viele in diesem Land träumen – sein Unternehmen aus dem Nichts an die Spitze der Wirtschaft zu katapultieren.' Was war das für ein Auftrag?", wollte Nick wissen.  
Warrick scrollte im Artikel weiter nach unten. „Es ging um die Entsorgung von Atomsprengköpfen. Denn nicht alle Bomben, die in den 50er und 60er Jahren getestet worden waren, waren auch wirklich explodiert. Da aber die Sprengköpfe schon mal gezündet worden waren, konnte man sie nicht einfach wiederverwenden. Und das Aufbereiten war damals teurer als neue zu kaufen. Also hat man die Entsorgung ausgeschrieben."  
„Und Russel hat diese Sprengköpfe ganz fachgerecht einfach vergraben?" Ungläubig sah Nick auf den Bildschirm.  
„Scheint so", sagte Warrick und sah dabei alles andere als glücklich aus.  
„Aber es muss doch damals schon irgendwelche Richtlinien und Bestimmungen gegeben haben."   
„Vielleicht Bestechung? Durchaus möglich, dass das billiger war, als die sachgerechte Entsorgung...", schlug Warrick vor. „Wenn die Stadt von dem Ergebnissen dieser radiotoxikologischen Untersuchung erfährt, steht Russel Enterprises ziemlicher Ärger ins Haus. Ein satte Geldstrafe und die Kosten für die Bodensanierung..."  
„Das wäre ein ziemlich starkes Motiv. Auf jeden Fall dürfte sich ein Besuch bei Russel Enterprises lohnen", stimmte Nick zu.

Russel Enterprises residierte in einem modernen Geschäftskomplex, mit glänzendem grauen Marmor in der Eingangshalle, jeder Menge Stahl und Chrom und einer energisch lächelnden Empfangsdame.  
„Guten Tag", sagte Captain Brass, als er in Begleitung von Sarah und Warrick das Gebäude betrat. „Wir würden gerne mit Mr. Russel sprechen. Mr. Russel Senior", fügte er hinzu.  
Ohne ihr energisches Lächeln zu verlieren, musterte die Dame am Tresen die drei Polizisten. „Haben Sie einen Termin? Andernfalls fürchte ich, wird Mr. Russel keine Zeit haben."  
„Er wird Zeit haben", meinte Captain Brass gelassen. „Denn sehen Sie, das", und er zückte seine Dienstmarke, „ist unser Termin."   
Die Empfangsdame wurde nur eine halbe Schattierung blasser, was für ihre Professionalität sprach, dann griff sie zu ihrem Telefonhörer und wählte die Nummer der Chefetage. „Siebter Stock, man wird Sie am Fahrstuhl abholen", sagte sie dann.  
Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedeten sich Captain Brass und seine Begleiter und strebten den Fahrstühlen zu.  
Kurz darauf fanden sie sich in einem nicht minder imposanten aber gediegener gehaltenen Büro wieder.  
„Mr. Russel? Freut mich, dass Sie Zeit für uns hatten", sagte Captain Brass, obwohl allen Anwesenden klar war, dass diese Floskel bloß der Höflichkeit entsprang und keineswegs der Wahrheit entsprach. „Darf ich Ihnen meine Kollegen Sarah Sidle und Warrick Brown vom CSI vorstellen?"   
Der alte Herr mit dem würdevollen weißen Haar nickte kaum merklich, dann fragte er barsch: „Um was geht es? Ich habe heute noch einen vollen Terminkalender."  
„Wir untersuchen den Mord an Susan Watkins", klärte Warrick ihn auf.  
„Susan Wer? Wer soll das sein?" Nicht gewillt, den Beamten auch nur irgendwie über das Mindestmaß hinaus behilflich zu sein, verschanzte sich Russel Senior hinter seinem wuchtigen Schreibtisch.   
„Sie war Mitarbeiterin an der UNLV. Sie hat radiotoxikologische Untersuchungen gemacht. Standarduntersuchungen für kerntechnische Anlagen überwiegend", gab Sarah ihm zur Antwort.  
„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"  
„Nun Sir, Ms. Watkins hat nicht nur Proben aus kerntechnischen Anlagen untersucht, sondern auch Bodenproben aus Parks oder unbebautem Gebiet. Als Referenzproben. Bei der letzten Probennahme hat sie auf die Bitte einer Freundin hin auch Proben aus einen ganz bestimmten Gebiet untersucht. Ein Gebiet, das demnächst zur Bebauung freigegeben wurde." Gespannt beobachteten alle drei wie Earnest Russel auf diese Erklärungen reagieren würde. Denn ihm musste klar sein, worauf diese Gedankenkette hinauslaufen musste.   
„Mr. Russel", mischte sich da Captain Brass in das Gespräch ein, „vor etwa 30 Jahren erhielten Sie von der Armee den Auftrag Atomsprengköpfe zu entsorgen. Doch anstatt diesen radioaktiven Militärmüll vorschriftsmäßig zu behandeln, haben Sie ihn einfach vergraben – auf einem Stück Land im Westen der Stadt, dass Ihnen gehörte. Ein Stück Land, dass Sie später an die Stadt verkauften, als Sie dachten, es sei genug Gras über die Sache gewachsen. Genau jetzt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, befindet sich ein Team der Umwelt- und der Strahlenschutzbehörde vor Ort und sucht das Gelände ab..."  
Beherrscht musterte der alte Herr die drei Polizisten. Dann sagte er: „Also schön, nehmen wir an, Ihr Team findet wirklich da draußen auf jenem Gelände etwas, dass sich zu mir und diesem alten Auftrag zurückverfolgen lässt, was hat der Mordfall, wegen dem Sie ja gekommen sind, mit mir zu tun?"  
Sarah konnte nicht anders als so viel Kaltblütigkeit zu bewundern, obgleich sie sie im selben Moment abstieß.  
„Was meinen Sie wohl, wie wir auf Sie und diesen alten Auftrag gekommen sind? Das Opfer hat uns einen Tipp gegeben. Nachdem Sie sie erschlagen haben, ist sie noch einmal kurz zu sich gekommen, war aber bereits zu sehr geschwächt um noch einen Notruf abzusetzen oder sonst wie um Hilfe zu bitten. Also hat sie mit ihrem eigenen Blut einen Hinweis auf ihren Mörder hinterlassen. Und glauben Sie mir, wenn wir in der Lage waren, diese Spur bis hierher zu verfolgen, dass war Ms. Watkins es sicherlich auch, stammte doch schließlich der Hinweis von ihr!"  
Jetzt erschien auf dem Gesicht des Firmengründers von Russel Enterprises eine Andeutung eines Schmunzelns. „Erschlagen haben soll ich diese Frau? Wirklich interessant. Aber sofern Jesus Christus nicht wiederauferstanden ist und das Wunder mit den Lahmen, die er gehend gemacht hat, an mir wiederholt hat, wird aus Ihrer schönen Theorie nichts." Damit stieß sich Earnest Russel vom Tisch ein wenig ab und ließ seinen Stuhl nach hinten gleiten. Erst jetzt wurde sichtbar, dass es sich bei dabei um einen hervorragend gearbeiteten Rollstuhl handelte.

„Seit fünf Jahren sitzt der Mann im Rollstuhl, und niemand außerhalb der Familie hat etwas davon gewusst?", fragte Captain Brass ungläubig, als er mit Sarah und Warrick im Fahrstuhl wieder ins Erdgeschoss fuhr.   
„Schwer vorstellbar", stimmte Warrick ihm zu.  
In diesem Moment hielt der Fahrstuhl im fünften Stock und ein junger Mann von etwa Anfang 30 betrat die Kabine. „Guten Tag!", wandte er sich sogleich an die drei Polizisten. „Mein Name ist Jason Russel, ich bin der Enkel von Earnest Russel. Seine Sekretärin sagte mir, dass sie bei meinem Großvater waren und ihn wegen eines Mordfalles befragt haben. Sie wissen, dass er unmöglich ihr Täter sein kann?" Wenn es um die Familie ging und einer derart schwerwiegende Sache obendrein kannte der jüngste Spross der Familie Russel in dieser Firma kein diplomatisches Herumscharwenzeln. Er kam lieber gleich zur Sache.  
„Wissen wir", sagte Sarah sachlich, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie noch immer nicht ganz die Tatsache verarbeitet hatte, dass ihr potenzieller Täter querschnittsgelähmt war.  
„Verraten Sie uns eines: Wieso haben Sie die ganze Zeit geheimgehalten, dass Ihr Großvater im Rollstuhl sitzt?", wollte Captain Brass wissen.  
„Um die Firma zu schützen. Sehen Sie, als mein Großvater diesen Autounfall hatte, war ich erst wenige Jahre in der Firma. Zu wenige um Russel Enterprises schon allein leiten zu können. Ich war zu jung, hatte noch nicht genug von dem Geschäft gelernt, noch zu wenige Kontakte geknüpft. Aber außer mir gab es nur noch meinen Großvater, der die Firma leiten konnte, ohne dass sie binnen Kürze bankrott gegangen wäre", erklärte Jason Russel. „Mein Vater ist gestorben als ich acht Jahre alt war. Flugzeugabsturz. Hat damals für ziemlich viele Schlagzeilen gesorgt. Deshalb war meinem Großvater sehr daran gelegen, seinen Autounfall aus der Presse herauszuhalten. Und später, als feststand, dass er nie wieder würde gehen können, bestand er auf der Geheimhaltung, weil er befürchtete, seine Geschäftspartner, aber vor allem seine Konkurrenz würde ihn nicht nur als körperlichen Krüppel sondern auch als geistigen Krüppel darstellen, der nicht in der Lage ist, sich weiter ums Geschäft zu kümmern. Verzeihen Sie dieses harte Wort, aber genau das war der Ausdruck, den mein Großvater benutzt hat."  
Warrick und Captain Brass nickten, Sarah aber war durch etwas abgelenkt, was genau konnte sie nicht sagen. Vielleicht war es auch nur ihr geschultes Gespür, das ihr sagte, dass irgendetwas an Jason Russel nicht passte.  
Dann endlich erreichte der Fahrstuhl das Erdgeschoss und die drei Polizisten verabschiedeten sich von dem zukünftigen Chef von Russel Enterprises.  
„Solange wir keine direkte Verbindung, etwa so etwas eine Kontaktaufnahme, zwischen dem Opfer und Russel herstellen können, fürchte ich, werden wir an dieser Stelle nicht weiterkommen", sagte Warrick nüchtern.  
„Lass uns noch mal die Telefonliste von Susan Watkins durchsehen. Anschluss im Institut, Festnetz zu Hause und Mobiltelefon. Ich werde Greg bitten, ihre E-Mails zu überprüfen", sagte Sarah, während sie in den Wagen stiegen.

„Hey Greg, was machen die E-Mails?", fragte Sarah und sah von ihrer Telefonliste auf. Die vom Festnetz hatte sie schon durchgesehen, ergebnislos, jetzt überprüfte sie die Anrufe, die über das Telefon im Labor geführt worden waren. Warrick kümmerte sich derweil um die Liste mit den Handygesprächen.  
„Nichts. Nada. Niente. Nothing. Absolut gar nichts! Zumindest nichts in Zusammenhang mit Russel", gab Greg zur Antwort und legte seine Liste auf den Tisch. Er wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, als Sarah ihn aufhielt.  
„Warte mal, was hast du da?" Sie zeigte auf zwei weiße Flecke auf seiner Hand.  
„Das? Da hab ich vorhin im Labor nicht aufgepasst. Ist bloß Wasserstoffperoxyd. Verschwindet auch wieder", sagte er achselzuckend.   
„Wasserstoffperoxyd", wiederholte Sarah langsam. „Die Pipette, die ihr am Tatort gefunden habt enthielt doch auch Wasserstoffperoxyd, oder?"  
„Ja", nickte Greg.  
„Also können wir davon ausgehen, dass Susan Watkins gerade mit einer mit Wasserstoffperoxyd gefüllten Pipette gearbeitet hat, als sie erschlagen wurde."  
„Ja." Wieder nickte Greg. „Damit werden die gelösten Elemente auf die gewünschte Oxidationszahl gebracht, so dass sie sich abscheiden lassen. Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
„Warrick?", wandte sich Sarah da an ihren Kollegen.  
„Was ist?", fragte dieser, studierte dabei aber weiterhin die Liste.  
„Als wir heute bei Russel Enterprises waren, hast du dir da mal die Hände von Jason Russel angesehen?"  
„Wieso? War etwas Ungewöhnliches an ihnen?"   
„Ja... Er hatte weiße Flecke auf der Hand. Ähnlich wie Greg. Das ist mir aufgefallen, aber ich wusste es nicht einzusortieren. Jetzt aber weiß ich, dass es sich um Verätzungen durch Wasserstoffperoxyd handelt", sagte Sarah.   
„Du meinst also, dass er unser Täter ist?", fragte Warrick, halb ungläubig, halb hoffnungsvoll.  
„Das müssen wir erst noch beweisen", mischte sich Greg ein. „Wasserstoffperoxyd ist nicht so ungewöhnlich. Man findet es in kleineren Mengen zum Beispiel auch in Kontaktlinsenreiniger. Möglich, dass dieser Jason Russel Kontaktlinsen trägt und etwas von der Reinigungslösung auf die Hand gekriegt hat."  
„Ja, möglich wäre es. Aber mein Gefühl sagt mir etwas anderes." Sarahs Blick fiel auf die Bilder, die Catherine vom Tatort gemacht hatte und die noch immer auf einem der Bildschirme prangten. „Schutzbrillen!", rief sie da aus. „Wenn Susan Watkins gearbeitet hat, während sie Besuch von Jason Russel im Labor hatte, dann müsste sie ihn laut Vorschrift dazu angehalten haben, ebenfalls eine Schutzbrille zu tragen..."  
„Und hier haben wir den Beweis, dass Susan Watkins bei Russel Enterprises angerufen hat", meldete da Warrick und zeigte auf die Liste mit den Handyanrufen. „Genauer, bei Mr. Russel senior…"

Wieder waren es Sarah und Warrick, die Captain Brass zu Russel Enterprises begleiteten. Dieselbe Dame mit dem unverändert energischen Lächeln begrüßte sie am Empfang.  
„Guten Tag, wir hätten gerne Mr. Russel gesprochen", sagte Captain Brass.   
Wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch griff die Empfangsdame nach dem Telefon um sie anzumelden, erfuhr jedoch von der zuständigen Assistentin, dass Mr. Russel in seinem Büro weilte, sich zur Zeit aber in einer Besprechung mit seinem Enkel befinde.  
Captain Brass, der das mitbekommen hatte, meinte: „Um so besser. Siebter Stock also? Vielen Dank!" Und ohne der Dame hinter dem Tresen noch die Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas zu erwidern, ging er mit seinen beiden Kollegen zu den Fahrstühlen. Das hinterher gerufene „Das können Sie doch nicht machen, Sie können nicht einfach zu Mr. Russel", quittierte er mit einem charmanten „Dann rufen Sie doch die Polizei".  
Sarah und Warrick grinsten nur.  
Ähnliches spielte sich auch im siebten Stock ab, denn Brass dachte nicht daran, sich erst groß von der Sekretärin anmelden zu lassen.   
„Wie können Sie es wagen?", polterte auch gleich Russel senior, kaum, dass er erkannt hatte, wer die Eindringlinge waren. „Wie Sie sehen, bin ich beschäftigt!"  
„Es geht noch einmal um den Mord an Susan Watkins", sagte Captain Brass gelassen, denn er war durch seinen Berufsalltag noch so manch anderes an herrischem Verhalten gewöhnt.  
„Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass ich nicht der Täter sein kann!", bellte der alte Herr.   
„Gewiss, Sir, aber das schließt nun mal nicht die Möglichkeit aus, dass Sie jemanden mit dem Mord beauftragt haben. Denn auch, wenn Sie gestern Gegenteiliges behauptet haben, wissen Sie sehr genau, wer Susan Watkins ist", erklärte Sarah. „Oder wollen Sie leugnen, mit ihr telefonischen Kontakt gehabt zu haben? Und erzählen Sie uns nicht, Sie hätte nicht mit ihr gesprochen, denn Ms. Watkins dürfte sich wohl kaum 20 Minuten mit Ihrer Sekretärin über das Wetter unterhalten haben."   
Bei diesen Worten sank Earnest Russel ein wenig in sich zusammen, hatte sich aber gleich darauf wieder gefangen. „Also schön. Ja, Ms. Watkins hat hier angerufen und mir von ihrer Untersuchung erzählt. Mehr noch, sie hat mir gedroht, die Ergebnisse zu veröffentlichen!"  
„Und wie haben Sie darauf reagiert?", wollte Captain Brass wissen.  
„Wie schon? Na ja, zunächst habe ich versucht alles zu leugnen, doch als sie mir dann mit einer Publikation der Sache in der Zeitung drohte, habe ich eingelenkt. Ein Skandal ist das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauchen kann. Insbesondere, da mein Enkel Jason hier demnächst heiraten wird, was auch für die Firma ein paar kleine Vorteile haben wird."  
Insgeheim fragten sich alle drei Polizisten, wie groß diese ‚kleinen Vorteile' wohl in Wirklichkeit waren.  
„Also habe ich ihr angeboten den Boden auf meine Kosten sanieren zu lassen, und obendrein ein Stipendium einzurichten, das etwa der Hälfte einer zu erwartenden Geldstrafe entspräche", fuhr Earnest Russel fort.  
„Und, ist Ms. Watkins auf diesen Vorschlag eingegangen?", fragte Warrick.  
„Sie sagte, sie wolle sich noch mal melden. Doch das tat sie nicht, sondern stattdessen sind Sie hier aufgetaucht und haben mich mit Ihren lächerlichen Beschuldigungen belästigt." Damit verschanzte sich der Firmengründer wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Danke für diese Auskunft, Sir. Denn sehen Sie, genaugenommen verdächtigen wir auch nicht länger Sie den Mord begangen zu haben, sondern Ihren Enkel Jason", sagte Brass und blickte zu dem jungen Mann hinüber.   
„Jason? Unmöglich!", mischte sich der alte Herr ein. „Er wusste doch von alldem gar nichts! Sag es Ihnen, Jason!"  
Doch Jason Russel zog es vor, zu schweigen.  
„Mr. Russel", wandte sich Sarah an Jason Russel, „können Sie uns erklären, woher diese Flecken auf Ihrer Hand stammen?"  
Atemlose Stille herrschte in dem Büro mit den gediegenen Möbeln. Dann brach Jason Russel zusammen.

„Also der Enkel war der Täter?", fragte Grissom, als Sarah ihm den Abschlussbericht vorlegte.  
„Ja. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Jason Russel das Telefonat zwischen Susan Watkins und seinem Großvater belauscht. Doch was Russel senior nicht wusste, war, dass die Firma gar nicht in der Lage war, die Sanierung zu bezahlen. Jason hatte nämlich, um seine Spielsucht finanzieren zu können, Firmengelder in großem Stil veruntreut. Also ist er zum chemischen Institut der Universität gefahren um mit Ms. Watkins zu sprechen und sie davon zu überzeugen, einfach nur die Empfehlung auszusprechen, das Gelände vorerst nicht zur Bebauung freizugeben, ohne die Gründe zu nennen. Denn er war, genau wie sein Großvater, auch darauf bedacht, keinen Skandal heraufzubeschwören. Darauf hat sich Ms. Watkins aber natürlich nicht eingelassen, und da ist Russel junior in Panik geraten und hat sie erschlagen. Wir haben ihn anhand seiner DNS, die wir auf einer der Schutzbrillen gefunden haben, überführt."   
„Womit er natürlich nicht gerechnet hat, war, dass das Opfer noch mal zu sich kommt, und uns einen Hinweis auf ihren Mörder hinterlässt", sagte Catherine, die gekommen war um sich für den Feierabend zu verabschieden.  
Grissom nickte. „Das ist der Vorteil an Radioaktivität. Auch wenn sich die Elemente durch den Zerfall in andere umwandeln, können wir doch immer ihre Spur verfolgen. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, sagt man. Nur haben die Herren Russel in diesem Fall vergessen, dass dieser Vorgang bei Plutonium und erst recht bei seiner Tochter Americium etwas länger dauert…"


End file.
